Merah
by helena henley
Summary: Warna merah melintasi wajahnya. Seperti tomat ranum. Seperti warna favoritnya ・ Naho, Suwa.


**Disclaimer:** Orange by Takano Ichigo. I am not taking any profit by making this fanfiction.

 **Warning:** Naho dan Suwa. An attempt in making fluff, semoga bisa membuat kokoro fuwa fuwa, ya. Dan, oh, Kakeru tidak pernah ada di sini. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

 **Merah**

 **.**

© helena henley

* * *

"Suwa?"

Kala namanya adalah yang pertama meluncur keluar dari mulut Takamiya Naho begitu gadis itu tersadar, tak tergambarkan bagaimana bahagianya seorang Hiroto Suwa. Ia yang tengah duduk di bingkai jendela dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada pun menoleh.

"Hai. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Didapatinya gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak hari pertama masuk SMA itu duduk di ranjang UKS, dengan plester menempel di sudut dahinya, menatapnya kebingungan. Pandangannya beralih pada seragam olahraga yang masih dikenakannya, kemudian pada Suwa yang sudah berganti seragam, kemudian pada seragam olahraganya lagi. "Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Tadi saat pelajaran Olahraga, kepalamu tidak sengaja terbentur bola basket dan—"

"Aku pingsan?"

"Benar."

"Berarti aku sudah pingsan lama sekali?" tanya Naho.

"Benar."

"Astaga." ucap Naho, kini wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tangan.

"Kemudian, kenapa Suwa ada di sini?"

Saat pertanyaan itu diajukan Naho untuknya, sesaat Suwa dilanda kebingungan. _Karena saat mereka bilang kau pingsan aku langsung berlari dan membawamu ke sini dan aku khawatir setengah mati padamu karena kau lama sekali sadar,_ rasanya bukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Mana yang lain?"

 _Yang Naho maksud mungkin Azusa, Takako, dan Hagita_ , pikir Suwa. Bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan yang itu? Tentu mereka semua sudah tahu soal perasaan Suwa. _Jelas sekali, tahu_ , komentar Azusa suatu hari sambil tertawa-tawa. _Semua orang bisa melihatnya, kecuali Naho sendiri_.

"Sudah pulang."

Dan memang benar, mereka bertiga pulang lebih dulu. Setelah masing-masing memberi Suwa peringatan untuk menjaga Naho baik-baik. _Kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis, besok pagi kau bakal jadi bubur_ dan sederet ancaman sejenis lainnya. Mana mungkin Suwa sampai hati untuk membuat Naho menangis, sementara prioritas utamanya adalah tak akan pernah membuat gadis itu menangis?

"Ah, begitu."

Jika Suwa tidak sedang melirik sepatunya, ia mencuri pandang lewat sudut matanya pada Naho yang tengah memainkan jemarinya. Terus seperti itu, saling tak bicara, namun tak satu pun berniat memecah kesunyian, karena kesunyian itu sendiri amat nyaman buat mereka. " _Nee,_ Suwa …." Naho menginisiasi percakapan, memanggil nama Suwa dengan lembut. "Katakan ..."

"Hm?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku?"

Naho mendesak. Suwa terkesiap.

"Itu ..." Suwa menggaruk tengkuknya, menahan malu. Tertawa gugup. Warna merah menyepuh wajahnya. "Cukup aku saja yang tahu."

"Suwa ..." Naho memanggil lagi. Seakan lidahnya tak pernah lelah mengucapkan nama Suwa terus-terusan. "Maaf …."

Sesuatu menubruk punggung Suwa dari belakang. Kala tangan Naho melingkari pinggangnya dan merengkuhnya erat seakan tak mau berpisah, Suwa bersumpah kalau malaikat maut ingin mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga, ia bersedia. Di saat yang sama ia bersyukur bahwa saat ini Naho tak bisa melihat wajahnya, jika tidak, yang gadis itu dapati adalah merah yang melintasi seluruh wajahnya. Merahmerahmerah seperti tomat ranum, seperti warna favorit Suwa. "O-oi N-Naho, a-apa yang kau...?"

"Maaf." Naho menempelkan kepalanya pada punggung Suwa. "Maafmaafmaaf." Isaknya.

"Naho, kau kenapa, sih?"

"Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak peka." Ah, saat ini Suwa memutuskan untuk pasrah dan mengikuti ke mana arus akan membawanya. Hanya ada dirinya, dan Naho yang tengah merengkuhnya dari belakang. Tak ada yang lebih penting lagi baginya sekarang. "Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang salah. Padahal sudah jelas sekali, huh ... aku saja yang tidak perhatian."

Suwa mematung.

Hening.

Lama.

"Oi, Naho ... aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Maaf." Naho melonggarkan tangannya sedikit. "Tapi, Suwa, jangan berbalik dulu. Biarlah seperti ini sebentar."

 _Ah, baguslah_. Merah di wajahnya belum juga padam.

"Nee, Suwa, tadi aku bermimpi ..." Suwa bisa merasakan semuanya; desah napas Naho yang lembut pada punggungnya, serta gugup yang kentara dan sedikit rasa takut yang menguar dari gadis itu. "Bahwa aku kehilangan dirimu. Dan aku menangis, menangis, menangis, memohon supaya kau kembali. Aku berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di sana, kau tahu. Dan ... aku berkata bahwa aku akan melakukan apa saja. _Apa saja_ supaya kau kembali." Dirasakannya Naho mencengkeram bagian belakang seragamnya.

"Aku ... takut sekali." suara Naho mulai bergetar. "Takut ... sekali, kau tahu? Rasanya seperti mimpi itu benar-benar nyata. Seperti kau benar-benar pergi. Dan tak pernah kembali lagi, tak peduli seberapa kuat aku memanggilmu, sampai rasanya pita suaraku mau putus ..." Naho pun terkekeh, namun terasa aneh karena ia melakukannya sambil menangis. Inginnya Suwa membalikkan badan dan merengkuh Naho dengan tangannya, melindunginya, membiarkan kemejanya basah akan air mata Naho—ia tidak keberatan sama sekali, sungguh—namun semakin mengencangnya pelukan Naho membuat Suwa mengurungkan niatnya. "Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sepi saat kau ditinggal sendirian."

"Maka dari itu, ketika aku bangun dan mendapati kau ada di sini, bersamaku, bahkan menungguiku ... aku rasanya ... senang sekali. _Ya ampun_ , kemejamu jadi basah begini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naho."

"Akulah antagonisnya di sini, iya kan, Suwa? Yang selama ini kulakukan adalah terus-terusan menyakitimu. Tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Menyulitkanmu. Membuatmu marah dan kecewa." Suwa merasakan pucuk kepala Naho menubruk punggungnya lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"Mengapa kau baik sekali, Suwa?" tanya Naho.

"Aku tidak sesempurna itu, kau tahu." Suwa terkekeh.

"Tetap saja. Seharusnya kau jatuh cinta dengan gadis lain saja, yang peka, yang cantik, yang baik hati. Bukan aku."

"Percayalah, Naho, sebenarnya aku juga tidak meminta untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Terjadi begitu saja. Tiba-tiba melihatmu tersenyum bahagia menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupku."

Kemudian diam lagi.

"Suwa?"

"Hm?"

"Mau pergi ke festival bersamaku?"

 _Hmmm ..._

"Aku akan pakai _yukata_ dan berdandan yang cantik."

" _Pfft_... sogokan macam apa itu?"

"Jadi mau atau tidak?"

"Aa. Tentu saja." Suwa berbalik dan menepuk kepala Naho pelan. "Tapi jangan dandan terlalu cantik—nanti kau dilirik cowok lain."

.

.

.

 _Apa kalau ia cerita soal ini ke Azusa dan Takako, mereka masih akan menghajarnya sampai jadi bubur?_

 _Ah, entahlah._

.

.

.

* * *

[ **o** w **a** r **i** —dengan gajenya]

* * *

 **a/n** : halo! fic ini ditulis karena saya mimpi. saya jadi Naho dan berkesempatan memeluk Suwa miluv dari belakang dan nangis lebay. iya, apa banget. huhu. keju? ah. iya, sepertinya ga bisa jauh-jauh dari keju #huhu. manga-nya selesai di chapter 22 kalo ga salah, dan feeling saya ga enak nih. semoga berakhir bahagia untuk semua karakter dan ga ada yang pergi ke surga, ya. btw, ada yang ngikutin manga-nya juga? ayo PM saya dan kita fangirlingan bersama!


End file.
